1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the removal of wire staples from a surface and more particularly to that class of apparatus which retains the removed staple in the storage position in conjunction with the staple removal device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with staple removal apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,108 issued on Oct. 8, 1973 to S. V. Dahlin teaches a one piece staple-removing device, of simplified construction, utilizing complementary jaws to withdraw the staple from the surface to which it has been affixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,080 issued on Dec. 16, 1969 to P. M. Tolliver discloses a staple remover utilizing a fingerlike projection intermediate the complementry jaw portions thereof to grasp broken portions of the staple, facilitating their removal from the surface to which they are attached. The finger-like element is disposed intermediate the complementary jaw portions of the devic and grasp the elevated portions of the staple after being urged upwardly by the ramped surfaces of the jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,538 issued on Apr. 12, 1960, to C. H. Holmes pertains to a pair of metallic plates forming part of a magnetic path induced by a permanent bar magnet, slideably mounted within a housing, and having the free ends thereof slideably passing through openings in the housing when it is desired to magnetically attract metals possessing magnetic properties, and withdrawn within the housing when it is desired to dispense such attracted materials.
All of the aforementioned Patents suffer the common deficiency of failing to provide an apparatus suitable for the removal of staples from a surface to which they are affixed and for the magnetic attraction and retention thereof within a cavity forming an integral part of the staple removing apparatus.